ifamefandomcom-20200214-history
My Desire
My Desire is the second studio album by iFame pop singer Britney Love. It was released on April 9, 2007. Album history In January 2007, after the birth of her son, Britney announced that she was indeed working on her next album. She quickly got back into the gym, and to writing. With plans of an early March release, due to management problems the album went through problems. First, the single was being serviced in the midst of the problems. This caused for the song having been out for more than a month before it's official release, which at the time was uncommon for a release. The video has also been released to TRL, but was pulled after the album was changed. Britney had announced she was working with R&B producers The Future and Lady T once again like her debut album. She also added a new producer, Magic Beatz, into the mix. Other than that Britney produced and wrote most of the album herself. In all irony, Magic Beatz input became a hit. "Time Out" was released as the first single in early April 2007. The album was originally set for an early March release, but was moved back a month due to personal issues. Love explained the album title, My Desire, as the album being very personal for her compared to her first album where producers took over most of it. The album was nominated for 3 awards at the 2007 American Music Awards, but lost all three awards, receiving poor votes, showcasing no one cared about her. Promotion The album received very limited promotion mainly due to Britney's drama at the time. At the most she shot the video for "Time Out" becoming one of her signature videos, as well as a video for "Steamy" which was disliked by most fans due to the similarity to her debut video for "I'm Playing Games". Singles * "Time Out" was the first single from My Desire. Love recorded the song with then producer Magic Beatz after her pregnancy to her first child. The song was released on April 9, 2007 along with the album. "Time Out" because Love's first number one single since her career began just a year earlier. The video was a hit among the fans, but failed to be a hit on TRL due to promotion. * "Steamy" was the second single released from My Desire. The song was a fan favorite, but there was a problem of collaboration. Britney recorded the song with then boyfriend Dane Conners, but they broke up destructively the week of her album release. The song however still proved to be a moderate hit peaking at #5, lasting longer than all of Britney's previous singles, however peaking the lowest. Charts and certifications Awards 2007 American Music Awards *Best Video of The Year "Time Out" *Best Pop Album *Best Female Artist Personnel *Vocals – Britney Love *Background vocals – Britney Spears Production *Executive Producer: Britney Love *Producers: The Future, Magic Beatz, Lady T